


Lazy Sunday Morning

by imaginess, Patricia_Sage



Series: Parenthood [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Marriage, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Parenthood, Toddler Max, Whole lot of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginess/pseuds/imaginess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Sage/pseuds/Patricia_Sage
Summary: Alec finally gets a day off to spend with his family.**Oneshot, can be read apart from the series**





	Lazy Sunday Morning

Alec had always been a light sleeper. The upbringing of a Shadowhunter didn’t allow for inattentiveness. So, early in the hours of Sunday morning, just as the sun was trickling in to bathe the room in golden glow, he awoke to the sound of the bedroom door creaking open.

Alec rolled over to see his husband, still sound asleep beside him. The yellow covers were bunched around his waist and the amulets around his neck reflected the thin rays of sun that penetrated the room.

Alec knew that their son must be at their door, so he stole only a quick moment to study his partner. Magnus was always the most beautiful when he slept. His lover carried with him centuries of memories, hardship, and knowledge in the waking hours. When he slept he was weightless.

He sat up in bed and looked over towards the door. Sure enough, Max stood just inside their room, wearing only his sleep diaper. His black hair was sticking up at all angles, and he was dragging a blanket from his bed behind him. The blanket was stuck on the corner of the door frame.

“I’m hungry.” Max stated, his whole demeanour telling his father that the toddler wasn’t fully awake yet.

Alec pulled back the covers and swung his legs off the bed to stand. “Me too. Why don’t you go back to bed and Papa will get you when breakfast is ready?”

Max wiped his eyes with one fist, tugging at the blanket with the other. He didn’t indicate that he had understood his father, so Alec stood and retrieved his robe, pulling it on over his boxer-clad form.

He carefully dislodged the blanket from its trap and then scooped up his son. It seemed that every time he held his son, Max seemed heavier than before. The boy slouched in his father’s grasp, pressing his blue cheek clumsily into Alec’s Deflect rune.

When Max was back in bed, Alec returned to his husband. Magnus had turned over onto his stomach and was snoring softly.

Alec loved his days off. He didn’t spend enough time at home, and he knew his husband agreed. Magnus was endlessly supportive, but there had been weeks where he’d left the warlock living like a single parent.

His family would always come first, but he couldn’t ignore his job and the people counting on him at the Institute. Days like this one, where no one was waiting for him in his office and he had all day for his family, were his absolute favourite.

He decided to let Magnus sleep for a few more minutes, since Max wasn’t in too much of a rush. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a dark grey long-sleeve shirt. He stepped into their on-suite to brush his teeth, but didn’t bother much with his hair.

When he was ready he stepped out into the living room, closing the door part way behind him.

The decor had changed quite a bit from how it was when Alec first met Magnus. The space had undergone a few major changes: when Magnus had started working from home, when Alec moved in, when they’d gotten married, and again when Max came into their lives.

The apartment felt more like home now than ever. Both men still tended to think of it as Magnus’, only because it had been his lair for a very long time, and Alec still had a second home at the Institute.

But with Max’s toys strewn about and all dangerous objects hidden away or out of reach, it was the best home that their family could ask for.

There were framed photos of them everywhere. Magnus had a thing about pictures. Every outing, every milestone, every time the Lightwood family visited, there would be pictures. Alec thought it was sweet and just what fathers do when their children are young. And it was - but it was also more than that.

Alec soon realized that Magnus wanted there to be pictures his son could remember him by. Magnus wanted pictures he could remember Alec by.

It wasn’t something he liked to dwell on.

Alec did a little tidying, first with Max’s toys and then with Magnus’ potion ingredients left on the coffee table. His husband had been entertaining Max with harmless tricks and such, so he was fairly certain the stuff wasn’t dangerous. Even still, he had learned his lesson about handling the warlock’s things with care.

Once the living area was tidy he went to wake up his husband. Magnus had “shopping” to do (which really meant hunting down exotic ingredients for his potions), so Alec and Max would have the day mostly to themselves.

Magnus had rolled onto his side, face pressed into the pillows. Alec sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on his husband’s bare shoulder, shaking him gently.

“Time to wake up.”

Magnus groaned and rolled onto his back, eyes squinting open before squeezing shut again.

“Max up?” He asked, his voice husky with sleep.

“He’s back in bed now, but he’ll be awake soon.”

The warlock made a sound of acknowledgement, rubbing his face with his left hand. The light reflected off his wedding band, which was more extravagant than Alec’s own.

The wide band was made of white gold, which appeared woven around his lover’s slender finger. The weaving split in the middle to encircle a large clear stone. Seemingly suspended in the stone was the marriage rune.

The Shadowhunter’s ring was much simpler. It was a plain silver band, engraved with the wedded union rune on the inside. Alec played with his ring for a moment, before looking over at his husband and finding him awake.

The two just studied each other for a moment, before Alec leaned over his husband’s bare chest to kiss him. Magnus hummed when he pulled away.

“What was that for?” Magnus asked.

“Can’t I kiss my husband good morning?” Alec asked, arm still resting across his lover’s broad chest.

“Not if you want to leave this bed any time soon.” Magnus teased, sitting up to catch his lover’s mouth in a deeper kiss.

Alec felt Magnus’ hand at the back of his neck, but didn’t let himself be pulled down.

“Magnus, Max-“ he managed to get out.

“He’s asleep.”

Magnus kissed him again, trying to pull him down on the mattress with him.

Alec continued to resist, getting out “He won’t—be asleep—much longer.” between kisses.

He finally forced himself to pull away completely, sitting up with an exasperated smile. Magnus huffed, falling back on the bed defeated. Alec shrugged his robe back over his shoulders, clothing is rune-covered chest once more.

“You’ll be the death of me, Alexander.”

Alec chuckled, standing to grab the warlock’s favourite silk robe and tossing it on him. “Go get your son dressed. I’ll start breakfast.”

Magnus grumbled some more but did get out of bed. Alec didn’t feel too bad for his lover. He was pretty sure they had ‘alone time’ far more often than most married couples.

By the time Alec had gotten the pan on the stove for eggs (because yes, even a Lightwood could make scrambled eggs), Magnus had emerged with their bleary-eyed son clinging to his neck.

“Morning, Max. Do you want scrambled eggs for breakfast?”

Max seemed to perk up a little at that, nodding at his dad.

Magnus deposited him on one of their dining room chairs before magicking a cup of coffee for himself. The toddler either didn’t notice or didn’t care about the object appearing from thin air. They had come to realize that their son didn’t pay much attention to his papa’s magic unless it involved flashing lights and bright colours.

Alec served three plates of eggs, blowing on Max’s before setting it in front of him. “Careful buddy, it’s hot.”

The three of them had their breakfast while Max and Magnus held up most of the conversation. The little warlock was two and a half, which meant he liked to talk but didn’t always make sense.

When Alec gave him his plastic juice cup, he reminded his dad not to spill it before launching into a story for his papa about him eating ‘five toasts’.

Whereas Alec had loved caring for Max most when he was a baby, Magnus thrived at this toddler stage. Every observation or statement their son made was met with a “Really, Max? Tell me more.” from his papa.

Magnus found their son endlessly amusing. While Alec would get mildly concerned when Max couldn’t focus for more than three seconds on a task at hand, Magnus would encourage his distractions.

After breakfast, Magnus left the room to get dressed and Alec wiped their son’s face of egg and crumbs. He set the toddler free in the living room while he started cleaning the kitchen.

“I’d better head out, love.” Magnus declared as he came back into the kitchen minutes later, looking as put-together as always.

Alec dropped the wash cloth and wiped his hands on his pants before giving his husband a quick kiss goodbye. “Be safe.”

“Always am.” Magnus said before heading into the living room.

Alec heard his partner saying goodbye to Max and telling him to be good before opening a portal (a safe distance from the toddler of course) and leaving on his errands.

When Alec had finished cleaning he stepped out on the balcony to finish his coffee. Max was just inside the doors, making a racket with the mundane toys Maryse had bought him.

The Shadowhunter looked over the city, glowing as the sun fully departed from the horizon.

Nothing was better than a day off with his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> This fic was written by imaginess but thoroughly-edited by the much more talented Patricia_Sage. If you like Lightwood sibling fics, and want some good, in-character angst, give her stuff a read.


End file.
